<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching Always by Emberleaf23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323717">Watching Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberleaf23/pseuds/Emberleaf23'>Emberleaf23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ford is a ghost mostly, Gen, Paranoid Ford Pines, Protective Ford Pines, fiddauthor is hinted, he spends most of the story, out of body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberleaf23/pseuds/Emberleaf23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ford sees the Mystery Twins at the beginning of the summer instead of towards the end, and everything turns out just a bit better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Ford Pines &amp; Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket &amp; Ford Pines, Ford Pines &amp; Everyone, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez &amp; Everyone, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Pacifica Northwest &amp; Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford woke up out of his body.</p><p>The Oracle had said that she'd put him to sleep for a while so his wounds could heal safely, but he was supposed to be asleep, not out of body.</p><p>It reminded him of being possessed by Bill, an awful but accurate description.</p><p>So where was he?</p><p>He looked around and froze in shock.</p><p>He was in Gravity Falls, floating in front of his precious lab.</p><p>Or, at least, what <em>used</em> to be his lab.</p><p>Now, there was a giant sign saying 'Mystery Hack' and an 'S' had fallen to the ground.</p><p>Everything was transformed to some weird, quite frankly insulting tourist trap, mocking the entirety of Ford's studies.</p><p>And Stan was standing in front of it, a showman's smile on his face and unmistakable nervousness hidden in his eyes.</p><p>A bus pulled up in the driveway, and Ford turned to follow Stan's gaze as two kids stepped out with packed bags.</p><p>Realizing that they were twins took only a mere glance, but who were they? Why were they there?</p><p>The girl, having a mile-wide smile, shouted to Stan as soon as she stepped onto the dirt road.</p><p>"Hi, Grunkle Stanford!"</p><p>Ford froze. <em>Stanford?</em> Why did they think <em>Stan</em> was <em>him?</em> And what was a 'Grunkle?'</p><p>"Mabel shortened 'Great Uncle' to 'Grunkle' on the way here. Hey, Great Uncle Stanford!" The boy translated for Stan and, unknowingly, Ford.</p><p>Stan's grin widened. "Kids, please, please. Grunkle <em>Stan.</em> Now. Welcome to the Mystery Shack, my wondrous establishment! A place of excitement, confusion, and probably not bugs! Come in and be amazed!"</p><p>Ford had several problems with everything he saw.</p><p>Stan had taken over his lab, turned said lab into a tourist trap, stolen his name, and now he was watching over their great niece and nephew? For how long?</p><p>He knew that the kids must've been Shermie's grand kids, since he himself wasn't a grand parent or parent, and they'd called Stan their great uncle.</p><p>He floated after them as they stepped inside and the bus drove off.</p><p>After a little, the kids were left in the attic to unpack.</p><p>"Can you believe it, Dipper? We're gonna get the whole summer here, with our Grunkle Stan! Oh, I can't wait!" The girl, Mabel, said in excitement, taking around 30 sweaters out of her suitcase.</p><p>"Mabel, I hate to contradict you, but there's a goat on my bed." Dipper said, nervously regarding the goat that was in fact on the mattress.</p><p>-----</p><p>Over the next few days, Ford stayed around.</p><p>He didn't exactly have much to do, and the children were rather interesting to observe. Mabel was charming, and Dipper was the only one who actually seemed to notice the oddities of Gravity Falls.</p><p>One day, Ford followed Dipper as he was sent into the most dangerous part of the woods to put up signs of all things. Ford blinked as Dipper found the metal tree and flicked the levers inside.</p><p>He watched in shock as the trapdoor slid open and Dipper picked up Journal 3, then in horror as Dipper began investigating his Journal and Mabel showed up.</p><p>This was very, very bad.</p><p>------</p><p>He watched as Dipper and Mabel defeated the Gnomes with a leaf blower and hummed under his breath. He hadn't thought of that.</p><p>Dipper found a new hat and Mabel got her grappling hook, and Ford couldn't help but smile. Such young, brave kids. </p><p>But he knew that if they continued to keep the Journal, things would only grow more dangerous.</p><p>------</p><p>A few days later, he followed the three down to the lake, where many people were fishing.</p><p>Suddenly, an old man was running around and knocking things over, shouting about a monster in the lake near Scuttlebutt Island.</p><p>Ford froze as he recognized his accent and his frame and, faintly, his voice.</p><p>"Fidds?" He whispered in a heartbroken tone, unable to believe his eyes.</p><p>That heavy feeling in his chest only got heavier when Tate- <em>such a wonderful kid he was such a wonderful kid</em>- sprayed his dad with a spray bottle like a misbehaving dog.</p><p>"This is your last warning, Dad!"</p><p>Ford collapsed on his hands and knees, hardly able to breathe.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Fiddleford, I'm so, so sorry.</em>
</p><p>When Ford noticed the words 'Stan O' War' sloppily painted on the side of Stan's fishing boat, he only felt worse.</p><p>He was such a terrible person.</p><p>------</p><p>A few weeks and adventures later, Ford watched on as Mabel solved the case that Ford couldn't, all the while being tracked down by the police, no less.</p><p>It brought a rare smile back to Ford's face.</p><p>-------</p><p>Everything was going wrong.</p><p>Somehow, a child had got his hands on Journal 2, and had summoned Bill to take over Ford's house. </p><p>Now, Bill was inside Stan's mind, quite possibly destroying parts of it, and the kids and their friend had gone after him.</p><p>Going to a place Ford could not follow to stop an enemy Ford could not defeat.</p><p>The only thing he could do was float over their bodies and hope with everything he had that his family would be safe.</p><p>At that moment, he realized something.</p><p>"...It was never about the treasure or the adventure, was it?" Ford whispered aloud. "No... it was about me."</p><p>He'd cared so much, even when Ford didn't.</p><p>Stan had responded to Ford's letter in under two days despite 10 years without contact, and Ford had never even called him to ask if he was alright.</p><p>Stan had always been so selfless, so loyal and protective.</p><p>When had Ford forgotten that?</p><p>"I destroyed your life over an accident." He said quietly, his whisper floating on a breeze. "And now I'll never get to apologize."</p><p>And as Dipper awoke, he heard Ford's words.</p><p>------</p><p>[A/N: Just so everyone knows, I was gonna also do Scary-Oke and Into the Bunker, but those are just Ford reacting more and not really doing much, so they were cut. I may go back at some point and add them, but Society of the Blind Eye and Northwest Mansion Mystery all have him playing a part (well Ford is also just reacting in Blind Eye, but it's integral to the story so it's there) that is important. So please know that]</p><p>Ford floated after Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos slipped into the dump, greeted by Fiddleford, Ford glaring after the teenagers as they entered the small, rusty, metal shack.</p><p>"Dude, you're the genius Dipper's been searching for all summer!" Wendy said, holding out the broken laptop for Fiddleford to examine, though it was pulled away when he spoke again.</p><p>"Genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life. Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody." He brushed his wrapped hand along an old newspaper. "I can't remember what I used to be, but ah musta been a big failure to end up like this."</p><p><em>"But you <b>were</b> a genius!"</em> Ford cried, his words falling on deaf ears. <em>"You were so smart and kind and I made you this way and I'm so, so sorry, Fidds! You're <b>still </b>a genius and I wish I could help you but I can't! I'm so... s-so <b>powerless</b> to..."</em></p><p>He trailed off, tears sliding down his cheeks and creating dark spots on the brim of Fiddleford's hat.</p><p>"But the laptop has your name on it!" Soos said in confusion.</p><p>"What about this book?" Dipper asked, opening it and flipping through the pages. "Are you <em>sure </em>you didn't write it? Here, l-look closely..."</p><p>"I told ya, ah don't recall!" Fiddleford objected, but squinted at the pages anyway, memories so close yet so far away. "Everythin' before 1982 was just a blur. Just a hazy..."</p><p>But then Dipper flipped to a certain page and Fiddleford screamed, stumbling back and falling, trying to get away from the book. "The Blind Eye! Ah- robes! The men! <em>My mind! </em>They <em>did </em>somethin'!"</p><p>Ford stared at his old friend, his tears falling faster, wishing with everything he had that he could comfort him and fix his mind and help him be okay again.</p><p>"Who did?" Dipper asked, anxiety picking at his mind as he quickly shut the Journal.</p><p>Fiddleford was trembling. "I- oh, ah don't recall..." He massaged his temples as though trying to force the memories back.</p><p>"Oh, you poor old man!" Mabel said sadly. "No wonder your mind's all..." She trailed off as she tried to find an accurate word, but came up empty and instead just gave a thumbs down. "You've been through something intense."</p><p>Dipper frowned, moving his hands in the air as he theorized what was going on. "What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone- or <em>something- </em>messed with his mind? We've got to get to the bottom of this."</p><p>Wendy nodded, then turned to Fiddleford. "Think, dude, what is the earliest thing you can remember?"</p><p>Fiddleford scratched his head, then gently tore a newspaper from the wall beside him and held it out to show the article. "Ah- this is. Ah think..."</p><p>Ford forced himself to read the article.</p><p>
  <b>The Gravity Falls<br/><span class="u">Gossiper</span></b>
</p><p>
  <b>DISORIENTATED MAN FOUND AT MUSEUM</b>
</p><p>Wendy blinked. "The History Museum!"</p><p>Dipper allowed himself to gain a small grin. "Then that's where we're going."</p><p>Everyone shared a determined glance.</p><p>Ford wanted to cry.</p><p>Those kids- those <em>wonderful, wonderful</em> kids- were gonna help Fiddleford get his memory back.</p><p>"Thank you, kids. Thank you so, so much." Ford whispered.</p><p>Dipper blinked and looked around, almost like he'd heard the words, but then Mabel dragged him outside after the rest of them.</p><p>---</p><p>"Alright, McGucket." Dipper said, turning on the screen, showing a glowing green version of the Blind Eye Symbol. "Are you ready to see your memories? To find out who you really are?"</p><p>His eyes were soft and kind, encouraging but not pushing.</p><p>But Fiddleford was clearly nervous.</p><p>"I... Ah'm not so sure. What if ah don't like what ah see?" He asked, tapping his first fingers together in anxiety.</p><p>Mabel gave him a small, kind smile, placing her hand on his back. "We've come all this way! Go on!"</p><p>They all smiled as McGucket went up to the machine and put in the tube.</p><p>It shot out a little bit of electricity, and then a recording of sorts appeared on screen.</p><p>It showed Fiddleford as he'd been right after the project, still tall and with slightly graying hair, still combed and fluffy.</p><p>Ford forced himself to watch.</p><p>
  <b>Day 1</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen."</em>
</p><p>His calm posture lasted around one or two seconds, and then he looked scared and placed his hand over his heart, like he was trying to get it to slow down or maybe stop beating entirely.</p><p>Everyone gasped at the recording, while Fiddleford just murmured, "Sweet sally."</p><p>The younger Fiddleford ran a hand through his hair. <em>"For the past year, I've been workin' as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals."</em></p><p>Dipper and Mabel glanced at the Journal and then each other with wide eyes. Dipper opened the Journal and flipped to the portal page as young Fiddleford continued.</p><p><em>"I helped him build a machine which he believed held the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong!"</em> His eyes widened more, and he trembled where he stood.</p><p><em>"I decided to quit the project, but I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done."</em> He held up the memory gun. <em>"I believe I've invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind."</em></p><p>He turned the dial and pointed it at his head, closing his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Test subject one: <b>Fiddleford."</b></em>
</p><p>It switched to another recording, Fiddleford looking much happier and at ease.</p><p>
  <b>Day 5</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"It worked! I can't recall a thing!"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Day 22</b>
</p><p>His house behind him was more messy, a drawing of the portal covered by the symbol of the Blind Eye. Fiddleford was holding a small spiral notebook with the same red symbol on it, holding an uncapped red marker in his other hand.</p><p>He looked slightly disheveled, and the clock behind him had a large crack in the thick glass.</p><p><em>"I call it the Society of The Blind Eye."</em> He tossed the marker away carelessly.</p><p>Ford gasped at his words.</p><p>
  <em>"We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Day 74</b>
</p><p>Fiddleford was more disheveled, and his walls were covered in papers and the symbol of the Blind Eye, the word <b>'HELP'</b> spray-painted behind him in red. Things were destroyed and the papers were ripped and his chalkboard had fallen off the wall.</p><p>His hair was messy and uncombed, and he was starting to get stubble. He looked more tired and worried.</p><p>
  <em>"Today, ah came across a colony of little men. Very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this."</em>
</p><p>He erased his memory again.</p><p>
  <b>Day 189</b>
</p><p>Fiddleford looked even worse, his arms in a sling, his glasses cracked, his hair graying fast due to stress, and a few teeth missing. His voice was higher pitched, and his eyes held yet more worry and fear.</p><p>
  <em>"I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terribible- t-terrible. I've been forgettin' words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects of-"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Day 273</b>
</p><p>He was now in a motel, the wallpaper behind him cracking and peeling off the wall. He had a short white beard with a bandage on it, and he had even less hair.</p><p>
  <em>"I saw somethin' in the lake! Somethin' big!"</em>
</p><p>He tore some of his hair out, his glasses falling off in the process.</p><p>
  <b>Day 618</b>
</p><p>He was still in the Motel, but his beard was longer and the bandage was still there. His glasses were flat out gone.</p><p>
  <em>"My hair's been a-fallin' out, so ah got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Day ???</b>
</p><p>He looked the same as he did currently, and he was in the dump.</p><p>He shouted nonsense, laughed crazily, and formed a triangle over his eye.</p><p>Then, the screen went dark.</p><p>Ford fell to his knees, tears slipping down his face so fast they rivaled raindrops, dripping onto the floor through his knees.</p><p>Everyone stared at the screen, Mabel's hand having flown to her mouth in horror.</p><p>"Oh, McGucket..." She whispered, reaching out towards him. "I'm so sorry..."</p><p>Fiddleford went over and took out the tube before turning back to them with a soft smile.</p><p>"Ah, hush!" He batted at the air, dismissing her apologies. "You kids helped me get my memories back, just like ya said."</p><p>"But..." Mabel trailed off, sadness and worry in her eyes. "Did you <em>want</em> those memories back?"</p><p>Fiddleford smiled. "After all these years, ah finally know who I am. Maybe ah messed up in the past, but now that I've seen what happened, I can begin to piece myself back together again."</p><p>He slipped the tube into his pocket and hamboned a message that Ford just barely understood.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for opening my eyes.</em>
</p><p>"Still don't know what that means. So, wait. You aren't the Author, but you worked with him. Do you remember who he was?" Dipper asked.</p><p>"It's beginnin' to come back, but I need more time. An' readin' glasses, heck! I got some rememberin' to do!" One of the lenses fell out and broke, but he grinned and leaned against the small table.</p><p>Ford smiled through his tears.</p><p>"Hey, guys, where did those water drops come from?" Dipper asked, pointing to the drops on the floor.</p><p>"I dunno, man, but I'm worn out. Let's help out sad ghosts tomorrow, eh?" Wendy said, leaning against a pillar.</p><p>"The ceiling's probably just leaking. Let's go." Dipper said, but Mabel interrupted.</p><p>"Hope you feel better, Mister Ghost!" She called out into the chamber.</p><p>Then, they all just barely heard a whisper of Ford's response, spoken quietly in a deep, trembling voice.</p><p>"Thank you, my dear."</p><p>------------</p><p>Ford had watched as Mabel, Dipper, and a girl named Pacifica ran away from the ghost in the Northwest Mansion. He grinned as they won and Pacifica went against her family.</p><p>What happened afterward, however, was not so favorable.</p><p>Preston stomped up, startling the townsfolk around them. "Pacifica Elise Northwest, you've brought shame to the family name! You little-"</p><p>Ford stiffened, but Pacifica fearlessly opposed her father.</p><p>"<em>I</em> brought shame to the family? <em>You're</em> the ones who left everyone to die! I don't <em>want</em> to be your puppet anymore!" She argued right back, but gasped and threw up her arms to cover her face when Preston's fist was suddenly coming towards her.</p><p>But it never hit her.</p><p>All of a sudden, Mabel was skidding in front of her, taking the punch.</p><p>Her nose immediately started bleeding, and Ford could instantly tell that it would bruise badly.</p><p>She was lucky her nose wasn't broken.</p><p>Ford gritted his teeth. Being physical would be rather helpful as of right now.</p><p>Pacifica looked up and gasped again, in chorus with the townsfolk around them, viewing the scene with shock and fear.</p><p>Dipper was immediately at his sister's side, both twins standing protectively in front of Pacifica. </p><p>"Preston Northwest, you've gone far enough! You won't hurt her anymore!" Dipper yelled, gaining the rest of the townsfolk's attention.</p><p>"Pacifica wasn't ever actually mean or rude, was she? You forced her to be like that and have treated her like a misbehaving dog! You should be arrested!" Mabel shouted, snarling.</p><p>Pacifica, her friends beside her, joined in. "We'll fight against you and make things right!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Preston taunted. "You and what army?"</p><p>Dipper flicked his hand at the surrounding crowd, filled with rich and poor alike. "Just some people she saved tonight."</p><p>"And some other people who know how to do the right thing, unlike you." Mabel added.</p><p>Preston actually took notice of the townsfolk and stiffened, taking a step back.</p><p>He glanced around at all the angry people, shock and, surprisingly, fear in his eyes.</p><p>"I mean, seriously?" Dipper mused. "Losing your temper in front of such a large crowd, in which there are <em>policemen?</em> The entire <em>town</em> is here! A horrible decision, really."</p><p>Preston tried to punch again, but he struggled with apparently empty air. Really, it was Ford, who'd placed himself in front of the kids and caught the fist.</p><p>No one was gonna hurt his family again.</p><p>Preston looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of what or who he was fighting.</p><p>Ford punched him in the face, and it actually worked, knocking Preston on his back. He'd been hit so hard, there was a bruise for each of Ford's knuckles.</p><p>Preston tried to get up, but there was an invisible weight on his chest, which was Ford's foot.</p><p>His voice, unseen but heard, echoed around the hall, seething with deadly poison.</p><p>"Stay down, <em>Shmendrik."</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[A/N: This is a Yiddish word, meaning (quote from the website Thought Catalog), "A stupid jerk; someone who is thin and weak, a runt or pipsqueak; also, someone of little worth with an inflated ego." The Yiddish idea came from a</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> fic where they had to go into Ford's mindscape during Weirdmageddon. </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Fic is The Adventure with the Mindscape by Giroshane]</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Everyone looked around for the speaker, but no one could find him.</p><p>"Woah!" Mabel said, gaining a small grin. "I think a really strong ghost is helping us out! Thanks, nice ghost!"</p><p>Ford smiled at that. "I'm not dead, just out of body. But anyone would've done the same."</p><p>Mabel nodded at the empty air. "Well, thanks anyway, mister not-ghost!"</p><p>Durlin and Blubbs shook themselves and stepped out of the crowd, sour expressions on their faces. "Preston and Priscilla Northwest, you are under arrest for child abuse."</p><p>"What?" Preston shouted. "I-Impossible! I'm rich! You can't touch me!"</p><p>But then, Fiddleford stepped out of the crowd with a growl. He straightened his posture and his eyes actually focused in the Northwest's direction. </p><p>Because of this, he was actually pretty tall again, and his voice held a certainly that rang through the massive room, and everyone heard him loud and clear and heard the unheard of strength in his voice.</p><p>"Now, ah realize that I've been a brainless old coot for the past 30 years, but these here twins helped me get mah memories back. And even if they're not all back yet, there's one thin' ah know for certain. That's not how a parent is supposed to treat their child."</p><p>His voice got dangerous, betraying a fury at the situation that Ford faintly remembered Tate referring to as 'Dad Mode.'</p><p>"They're supposed to care for them, and <em>love</em> them, and treat them with <em>respect.</em> Ah may have lost mah mind, but I've been a dad for 40 odd years. And ah would never, ever, wish one moment of your treatment of yer daughter on my dear Tate. Ya deserve far more than prison."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[A/N: Fact- I was gonna use a line from the Undertale Christmas Party AU comic on Youtube, which was, "Care for him, and love him, and treat him like he deserves" but I realized that Preston and Priscilla believe that Pacifica <span class="u">does</span> deserve a punishment, so I said this instead. Never anger the Fidds.]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The townsfolk blinked, shocked to see the 'brainless old coot' of the town suddenly seem so young and sane again.</p><p>And Tate emerged from the crowd to back his father up for the first time in a long time.</p><p>"I'll admit: he was goin' crazy. Losin' his mind and forgetting everything and muttering about eyes and fire. But he knew I was his son. And he still tried. He tried to be there for me and, for as many things as he forgot, he never once forgot me. </p><p>"Even during the worst times, I'd still get a card and a gift on every birthday and every holiday. He showed up for every graduation and ceremony. Even if all he did was sit in the back, I could see he was there. I'd never want another dad. </p><p>"You, however, very clearly care far more for being rich and at the top rather than for your own family. I seem to recall you winning your wife like some sort of twisted prize. It's clear as day that you only care for yourself and nobody else, even if they save your life."</p><p>As he spoke, he placed a hand on his dad's shoulder.</p><p>And then, Pacifica spoke up, having the incredible courage to speak up.</p><p>"I remember something from a long time ago, back when I was only six. I had a deep cut on my cheek because I'd been playing and accidentally knocked over a vase. But you didn't ask if I was okay. You didn't bring me a bandage or disinfectant.</p><p>"You berated me for getting a wound that would scar and complaining about the wasted money and time to get it removed and threatened to get rid of my only comfort, my cat, Ginger. Then my blood dripped on your favorite carpet pattern and I didn't have time to block the punch."</p><p>Fiddleford dropped his proper posture and gave a louder growl, which meant he was about two seconds away from straight up attacking the Northwests.</p><p>Ford admired his self-restraint.</p><p>Mabel and Dipper moved back slightly, Mabel making absolutely sure that Pacifica was behind her.</p><p>Then, Blubbs and Durlin arrested the assholes- oh, wait, no. Northwests.</p><p>Eh, why not both?</p><p>Anyway, after they were taken away, Pacifica turned to everyone. "Thank you guys so much. In all honestly, I was pretty scared to find out what they would do after the party. I'm so glad I never have to see them again."</p><p>Fiddleford relaxed, dismissing her thanks with a wave of his hand. "Was nothin', girly! Anyone would'a done the same."</p><p>"Yeah!" Mabel said happily, slinging her arm over Pacifica's shoulder. "I'd take that punch a million times over to protect you from them. And I'm so, so sorry that I didn't realize before." She apologized.</p><p>Pacifica smiled softly, but lost it quickly. "It's okay. I was pretty mean to you. But that's definitely gonna leave a bruise. I'm pretty surprised your nose isn't broken or fractured. My dad hits hard."</p><p>Mabel frowned a little. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. And Grunkle Stan can take care of the injury in a snap, trust me." </p><p>"But for now, I think this party's just kinda over. I mean, the hosts were just arrested." Dipper mused. </p><p>Mabel sighed. "It's just a shame that everyone's here for once and there was barely any time to enjoy it."</p><p>Durlin polished his sunglasses, despite it being nighttime.</p><p>"While it is a downer, I'm startin' to believe it's for the best. Pacifica's abusive parents were arrested. And that's somethin' more worthwhile than what I've ever seen any party result in. Parties at the Mystery Shack are better, anyway."</p><p>Pacifica smiled. "I can agree to that, though less zombies would be preferable."</p><p>Dipper huffed. "That was <em>one</em> time..."</p><p>But then, the Mayor rolled up to Fiddleford.</p><p>"'Old Man' McGucket, I would like to extend an official apology from the town to you. It seems to me that you used to be a kind and strong-willed fellow. I saw that in how you spoke to the Northwests- we all did. </p><p>"Perhaps you forgot everything and lost your mind, but if you're remembering and putting yourself back together, we will help in any way we can. I know we have not been the kindest to you for all these years, but maybe that can change."</p><p>Fiddleford blinked, then allowed himself a small grin. "Ah, shucks. This means a lot, Mayor. It'll still take time for me to recall everythin', but I'll try. For Tate, for these here twins, for everyone here in town, and... and for a friend ah barely remember."</p><p>The townsfolk spoke their agreement, from cheers to smiles to grins to nods.</p><p>Mabel laughed, hugging Pacifica and Dipper.</p><p>"Thank you, everyone. But I reckon we should all just go home for tonight. Waiting out there in the freezing rain for days, lot of us have a chance a' gettin' sick. As for everyone who was inside, ah have the feelin' they all have quite a story to tell, if the glowin' windows were anythin' to go by." Fiddleford continued.</p><p>Everyone but Fiddleford, Tate, Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica, and the servants left. </p><p>"You guys can leave, too. Northwest Mansion is closed to everyone for good. Lock it up and let everything erode over the years. I'll find some other place to live." Pacifica told them, so they left too.</p><p>"Paz, you can move into the Mystery Shack. If Grunkle Stan hears what happened, he'll definitely let you stay and probably break into the prison to beat up your parents. You can live with us and be happy." Mabel told Pacifica.</p><p>Dipper nodded. "Oh, yeah. Absolutely. We'd welcome you."</p><p>"The Pines 'ill take care a' ya for sure. I remember Stanford bein' far different, but I can tell, even now, he cares for his family a whole bunch." Fiddleford agreed.</p><p>Tate looked like he wanted to say something to that, but didn't speak up.</p><p>Ford sighed sadly from he floated. <em>"If you had any idea..."</em></p><p>Tate then looked up in confusion, trying to figure out where the faint voice had come from. He was the only one who'd heard it.</p><p>Pacifica nodded. "Yeah, I guess I could try staying with you guys. Thank you so much, you two. And thank you, McGucket and Tate, for standing up for me. No one's ever done that for me before. The servants were always too scared, and I never had any actual friends who cared enough to try."</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that anymore, I promise. But what about packing and stuff?" Mabel asked, brushing shoulders with Pacifica.</p><p>Pacifica smiled. "I don't have much I care for. I'll throw them in a bag and we can go."</p><p>With that, she slipped away down the hall, leaving the four to wait.</p><p>"Ya know, I swear that ghost's voice was familiar in some way." Fiddleford mused, scratching his beard.</p><p>"It kinda sounded like Grunkle Stan's voice, just deeper and angrier." Dipper muttered, fiddling with his loose bow tie, hanging untied around his neck.</p><p>"He must've been really mad at the whole situation. We all were, he just acted. What was that word he used?" Mabel asked.</p><p>"I think it was something in Yiddish." Tate mused.</p><p>"Grunkle Stan uses Yiddish words all the time. We can probably ask him what it means." Dipper said, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Mabel nodded. "Let's do that, then."</p><p>Soon after, Pacifica came back and Fiddleford explained the initial threat, everyone promising to stay on their toes.</p><p>Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica walked home, Ford staying close behind.</p><p>They came in. "Grunkle Stan! We're home!"</p><p>Stan stepped in with a small smile on his face. "You're back early, little rascals. Anythin'-?"</p><p>Then he saw Pacifica, her duffel bag, Dipper's ripped suit, and Mabel's bruise.</p><p>Stan was immediately in front of Mabel, crouching down and tilting her chin to get a better look at the injury.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked in almost a growl.</p><p>Dipper sighed. "A lot. We defeated the ghost at Northwest Mansion. But Pacifica went against her parents and saved everyone's life to do so, and Preston yelled at her for 'tarnishing the family name.' He tried to punch her, Mabel took the blow, and the Northwests were arrested for child abuse. We told Pacifica she could stay here."</p><p>"I can leave if you want me to. Maybe someone else will take me in..." Pacifica trailed off nervously.</p><p>Stan put a hand on her shoulder. "Can it. You can definitely stay, for however long you need or want to. I'm glad ya stood up to them. We have, like, 5 spare rooms."</p><p>"3 spare rooms. We have 3 spare rooms." Dipper corrected.</p><p>"Point is: we can take care 'a ya. Though, be warned, it's weird around here." Stan said.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Mr. Pines." Pacifica thanked, relief in her eyes.</p><p>"Please, call me Stan. Dipper, could ya go grab the disinfectant, a wet cloth, and some ice? Pacifica, is it? You can put your bags by the door. Let's go to the living room and get that bruise treated."</p><p>So Mabel was sat down on the big yellow chair and Dipper and Pacifica sat on the floor beside them while Stan dealt with the injury.</p><p>"So, other than get arrested, did Preston get any more justice? A punch, or somethin'?" Stan asked them.</p><p>"Actually, another ghost -well we thought he was another ghost- that was completely different from the first -and invisible- blocked another hit, punched him in the face and stopped him from getting up when he fell. Everyone could hear his voice, just no one could see him." Dipper explained.</p><p>Stan hummed. "Really? I'd ask to summon him to thank him if he was actually a ghost. What was he, then? What'd he say?"</p><p>"He told him to stay down and called him a Yiddish word. Then, when Mabel thanked him, he said, 'I'm not dead, just out of body. But anyone would've done the same.'" Dipper said, effectively answering both questions.</p><p>Stan perked up at that. "A Yiddish word? What'd it sound like?"</p><p>Mabel tried and failed to correctly produce the word on her tongue. "Smeldrick? Something like that."</p><p>Stan blinked, then burst out laughing.</p><p>He stopped after a few seconds, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh, that's beautiful. I definitely have to thank him now. That is the best insult ever."</p><p>"What does it mean?" Pacifica asked.</p><p>Stan smiled as he went back to icing Mabel's bruise, the insult still effecting him.</p><p>"It's pronounced <em>Shmendrik. </em>It means a few different insults. A stupid jerk, someone who's thin and weak, a runt or pipsqueak, or someone of little worth with an inflated ego. Generally an amazing insult that describes Preston Northwest perfectly."</p><p>The kids laughed too. </p><p>"Well, that does work pretty well." Dipper giggled.</p><p>Ford laughed along with them, but anxiety pricked at his chest as he remembered the active portal downstairs.</p><p>---</p><p>Ford was so conflicted.</p><p>His family, Soos, and Pacifica were arguing with each other, Stan so clearly terrified for him that his heart wanted to give out, even though he was out of body.</p><p>He watched everyone float into the air, everyone but Mabel shoved against the wall by the portal, while Mabel floated in front of the button.</p><p>Ford's hand hovered over it as well, wishing for tangibility to return.</p><p>But he wasn't sure if he could choose if he wanted to.</p><p>He wanted to come back and live with them and be happy and make up with Stan and explore with Dipper and draw with Mabel. But he knew the universe could be destroyed if the timer reached zero.</p><p>He watched Stan yell out, tears slipping down- uh... slipping up- uhh....</p><p>Tears wetting both their faces.</p><p>There.</p><p>"Mabel, do you really think I'm a bad guy?"</p><p>"Mabel, he's <em>lying!</em> Shut it down!"</p><p>3 seconds.</p><p>"Grunkle Stan..." Mabel began, her tears floating in the air above her.</p><p>1 second.</p><p>"I trust you."</p><p>Ford grabbed her as she almost floated into the portal, and it was enough to keep her there.</p><p>She knew it was the same person who had defended them, as he whispered to her in the same voice, only small and guilty.</p><p>"Mabel, dear, I'm so sorry."</p><p>She couldn't see him, but he curled around her, tucking her against his chest and protecting her body with his own as everything turned white.</p><p>---</p><p>Ford watched as the portal fell apart and his body slumped out, limp and wounded. </p><p>Some of his wounds reopened on the sharp rocks, and Stan saw him unconscious and apparently dead, saw the blood and the still-healing bruises.</p><p>And Ford saw his complex feelings evaporate like the steam from boiling water, replaced by nothing but shock and fear and absolute <em>panic.</em></p><p>He watched Stan rush over and fall to his knees next to Ford's body, holding him close to his chest in sobs and begging him to be okay and wake <em>up and just please wake up, Ford, please I need you I love you <b>please-</b></em></p><p>Ford didn't hesitate to throw himself back into his body, seeing black for a few seconds before realizing his eyes were closed and opening them, making Stan freeze.</p><p>"S-Stanford?" Stan whispered, tears streaming down his face, clutching him even closer.</p><p>Ford, despite the pain wracking his body, slowly sat up and hugged Stan as tight as he could.</p><p>"It's okay." He promised, tears beginning to slip down his own cheeks. "I'm alright. I'm alive. I promise, I'm okay, Stanley."</p><p>Stan was trembling, burying his face in Ford's shoulder. "I-I thought you w-were-"</p><p>Ford cut him off, rubbing his back. "I know, and I'm so, so sorry for that. I'm a bit injured, but I can deal with it easily. I'm back, and I'm okay, thanks to you."</p><p>Stan cried a little more before pulling away just enough to wipe at his eyes. "Ugh, it's s-so dusty in here, h-huh?"</p><p>Ford smiled a little. "Yes, I suppose it is." He gently untangled himself from his brother and tried to stand, only for his injured leg to give out (though the fact that he had been floating around for the past 2 months didn't help) and for him to start to fall down again until Stan caught him.</p><p>"Woah, c-careful, Poindexter." But he turned serious again. "How hurt <em>are</em> you?"</p><p>"Not much, anymore. I've been asleep for the past 2 months to heal. I was supposed to be asleep for 2 and a half but that was kinda thrown out the window." Ford admitted.</p><p>Stan blinked. "Jeez. Do we need a gurney?"</p><p>Ford narrowed his eyes. "No. I can walk fine by myself." He proceeded to fall again.</p><p>Stan sighed and threw Ford's arm over his shoulder, helping him (carefully) to his feet.</p><p>It was incredibly unsteady, but it could work.</p><p>"Look, kids, there's a lot to explain, but he's hurt. We need to get the med kit." Stan explained to the kids where they watched in shock.</p><p>Dipper looked uncertain before trying to focus. "Okay, uh... the agents are still upstairs and they're probably about to find the secret door. We need to find a way to get them to go away."</p><p>Pacifica pulled out the memory gun with a smirk. "I think I may just have a solution to that."</p><p>---</p><p>After the agents left, everyone finally sat down to listen to Stan and Ford explain, Wendy joining them soon before.</p><p>They explained all the way to Ford being put to sleep by J. the Unswerving to heal, Ford admitting to his history with Bill... and his mistakes.</p><p>Stan blinked at him. "I... kinda thought you'd still hold a grudge about all that."</p><p>"I did hold a grudge, that is... until I fell asleep."</p><p>Everyone blinked. "I, uh, I don't follow." Wendy said, eyebrows raising.</p><p>Ford took a deep breath and then started to explain.</p><p>"Just over 2 months ago (2 months and 6 days), the day Dipper and Mabel arrived, I was put to sleep by a friend so my wounds could heal. Somehow, my spirit woke up here, floating in front of what used to be my house. It was... a confusing experience."</p><p>Dipper perked up. "That's how I recognized your voice! You were the 'ghost' who punched Preston! And I saw you when I got possessed by Bill! You helped me figure out the vessel thing! And the voice I kept hearing but couldn't see!"</p><p>"Wait, Ford, you were just floatin' around all summer? And kid, you heard him? Multiple times? Why didn't ya say anythin'?" Stan asked the two of them.</p><p>"Yes." Ford said. "Most of the time, I wasn't tangible, and there wasn't much else to do."</p><p>Dipper answered Stan after Ford. "Yeah, I heard him, but there are loads of ghosts in Gravity Falls and figured they were just floating around, and I thought one was probably just pranking me because I kept hearing the same voice."</p><p>"With how many ghosts I've met, I'd consider that to be a reasonable theory. However-"</p><p>"You were the 'ghost' in the first place, yeah I got it."</p><p>Mabel cut in. "Wait, wait, wait. So you've been watching over us for the whole summer? Saw us take down Gideon, the Shapeshifter, a Gremloblin, those zombies, Bill, the whole shebang?"</p><p>Ford laughed and nodded, leaning back in his seat, ignoring the resulting pain. </p><p>"Indeed I have. I must say that I admire your courage, strength, bravery, kindness. Each of you have those traits in such big quantities and used them to better the lives of those around and fix your mistakes when you make them. Something Stanley and I should've tried to do."</p><p>There was a proud glow in his eyes, soft and content, like the ripples of coffee when milk is added, lightening with fondness.</p><p>But then, he sighed, slumping.</p><p>"Yet during these adventures, I realized something. Stanley, it was never your fault. The machine breaking was a mistake. I was so foolish to believe someone who had had my back through thick and thin had betrayed me so suddenly and without reason.</p><p>"And then the next time I wanted to see you again, ten years later after no contact at all, is because I wanted you to leave and benefit only me. I didn't understand that our dream was about me, not the boat. You never betrayed me. </p><p>"You just made mistakes and then spent thirty years of your life trying to own up and get me back. Stanley, I'm so sorry. I should have stepped in, stopped Dad. Thank you for risking everything, even the world, to save me. I could never repay you or fix what I've done wrong, but... high six?" </p><p>Ford was trembling, tears pricking in his eyes, and his hand was shaking when he held it up.</p><p>Stan blinked at him, then softened. "High six." He clapped his hand against Ford's and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Thanks, bro."</p><p>After they finished their hug, Ford pulled away to smile at the kids. "And I wish to thank you kids for one of your particular exploits."</p><p>"Which is?" Wendy asked.</p><p>Ford let tears fall. "You helped Fidds get his memories back. You saved him from himself when I just... couldn't. No, I could've but I didn't. I spent 167 days -nearly 24 weeks- cowering in my house when I should've gone after him and helped him. I made mistakes and you fixed them, and for that I can not thank you enough."</p><p>Mabel got up and hugged him, mindful of his injuries. "I don't blame you. You were scared and he was scared and Bill was mean. You had a million things on your mind and you shouldn't blame yourself because that's in the past and he's okay now. We're all okay now."</p><p>And, a month later, after Weirdmageddon, after everything had settled, everyone would be sitting around a fire, laughing and giggling and telling stories.</p><p>Ford would be brushing shoulders with Fiddleford, and not-so-discretely holding his hand. Mabel would be curled into his side, snuggled close and finding warmth in his thick sweater, listening to Stan's silly stories.</p><p>She'd been right, the day Ford had come back.</p><p>Everything would be okay.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pacifica's story about her parents is from another fic here on Ao3, but I couldn't find it.</p><p>This is my main Christmas Present to you guys. Thanks for all the comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks so far!</p><p>Here's to hopin' 2021 is a better year. Happy Christmas, Merry New Year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>